


你们这届人类是我带过最差的一届

by halfpoint



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpoint/pseuds/halfpoint
Summary: 帝国小妈文学警告！3p警告！Sorry but not sorry. 太子偶然撞见父皇和首相大人正在……于是他……后来他……的故事
Relationships: Cleon Ⅰ/R. Daneel Olivaw, Hari Seldon/r. Daneel Olivaw, all丹尼尔, original male character/ R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 9





	1. 1. 斯达涅尔五世

后来，皇帝和首相的关系已经成了不必刻意挖掘也能够轻易知道的宫廷秘闻。皇帝似乎已经完全放弃了掩饰，因此只要稍加探听，就能够从宫廷侍卫、园丁和仆人们那里得知经过了好些添油加醋的、香艳而下流的情节，关于现任皇帝是如何荒淫无度，首相大人又是如何隐忍配合……作为茶余饭后的谈资。  
  
然而便也仅止于此了。这些低俗的故事从来不会传到宫廷之外，帝国的运转也并没有因此收到任何影响，大概是不幸中的万幸。  
  
宫廷的另一处，太子一天天长大了，也渐渐有了自己的想法。他认识首相已经有一段时日，也知道宫外和宫内的人怎么评价他。不过他很早就知道传言并不可信，他只相信自己亲眼所见的判断。在他眼中，这个高大温和的男人既不想宫外新闻传言的阴险狡诈，也不想宫内传言的狐媚惑主，反而相当的谦和、友善——当然，或许他妥帖的语气和恰到好处恭顺的态度毋庸置疑是他老谋深算的证明，可他确实知道不少有意思的故事，讲话的时候经常会引用一些谁也没听过的典故和俗语，令从未出过皇宫的太子感到新奇有趣。作为皇储，他可能一辈子都无法离开皇宫御苑了，可是丹莫刺尔却能够在整个川陀、甚至整个帝国自由的巡视。每当他从远方出差回来，都会记得给困在宫中的太子带来一些新奇的小礼物。这种恰到好处的体贴让太子十分受用，甚至有一种像是平民年轻人面对长辈亲属的亲切感——而这种感觉他从父皇身上都是极少得到的。  
  
有一天他终于鼓起勇气，问到了他和父皇之间的关系。那是一个平静宜人的下午，他们正坐在御花园的长椅上，一起分吃着丹莫刺尔从某个远方的星郡带来的小点心。  
  
“您还太年轻了，殿下。”丹莫刺尔迟疑了一下，含糊不清地答道，“有些事情如果您想要知道，陛下会在合适的时机让您知道的。”  
  
什么是合适的时机呢？太子聪明地没有追问，他知道他不会得到满意的答案的。为此，丹莫刺尔甚至有些抱歉地摸了摸他的头。可他没想到的是，这一天很快就来了。  
  
克里昂发誓，如果他事先知道——如果他能够感觉到任何征兆的话，他绝对不会在那天深夜靠近首相办公室。  
  
这有一半都要归咎于丹莫刺尔是一位沉默的床伴——他几乎从来不发出多余的声音，不管被如何粗暴或者热情地对待都是如此——以至于当时太子听到首相办公室传来窸窸窣窣的响声之时，还以为是进了贼。于是他握紧了手铳，颇有些鲁莽地（现在看来，可能是由于一些傻里傻气、血气方刚的正义感）闯了进去。  
  
“是谁？！”他大喊到。  
  
下一秒他惊得目瞪口呆，踉跄着后退了几步，手铳掉在地上。  
  
是了，这就是那些宫中所流传的桃色秘闻。它们都是真的。  
  
首相的办公室里没有别人，只有他的父皇和首相本人。他们在……在做爱。  
  
不，与其说是做爱，不如说是单方面的侵略。他的父皇还穿着晨间庆典时华贵的礼服，甚至连扣子都没有解下一颗，而丹莫刺尔几乎一丝不挂。他那身庄重的黑色首相长袍铺在那张宽大的办公桌上，而他也被以一种屈辱的姿态压在上面，承受着背后皇帝的侵入。  
  
丹莫刺尔虽然算不上魁梧壮硕，但是身材高大，肌肉结实有劲，若是想要反抗这种压制是轻而易举的事情。可他没有。他的一只手臂以一种看上去非常难受的姿态背在身后，另一只手只是平静地搭在桌沿。他的一双黑眼睛像是失去焦距的玻璃珠，仿佛对于施加在他身上的暴行完全不在意，只有在克里昂进来的时候才勉强抬起头，淡淡地扫了他一眼，又回过头看看他的主宰者。  
  
“陛下……”他轻声提醒到。但是皇帝把手指塞进他的口中。他顺从地闭上了眼睛，明白自己应该讨好谁。  
  
他并不叫，也没有什么多余的反应，像是一个毫无生气的娃娃，可以说是个扫兴的床伴。可从另一方面来说，这是那个丹莫刺尔……仿佛不论他做出什么反应都不会真的扫兴。  
  
年轻的太子看得面红耳赤，甚至忘了他应该立刻离开。而当他反应过来、更加令他惶恐的是，皇帝并没有赶他走的意思。  
  
他甚至愉快地弯下身子，在丹莫刺尔耳边小声说话。首相皱着眉轻声回答了什么。因为含着手指，他只发出了几声含糊不清呜咽，倒是有点像撒娇。于是皇帝露出满意的微笑，微微松开对他的钳制。  
  
“过来。”他说。  
  
在场当然没有第四个人需要“过来”，皇帝显然是终于打算分一点注意力给他冒冒失失闯入的儿子。克里昂如梦初醒，浑身冒汗。他战战兢兢地走上前，像是打开了什么开关一样急切地吐出一连串的话来：“我很抱歉，父亲，我只是……”  
  
皇帝伸出一只手，打断了他的所有发言。他的面孔仍然充满了威严，即使在这种时候也不例外。  
  
“克里昂，”他说，“在你眼中，丹莫刺尔是一个怎么样的人？”  
  
克里昂犹豫了片刻。“他是个非常有能力的人，忠心耿耿，在处理政务方面非常擅长……”  
  
“还有呢？”皇帝淡淡地说。他仍然在慢慢动腰，手十分自然地爱抚着首相的大腿内侧。而丹莫刺尔也好奇地转过头，有些兴趣地听着。  
  
“威严的领导，可亲的长辈……”克里昂继续小心翼翼地答道。可这也不是皇帝想听到的答案。  
  
“继续。”他命令道。  
  
克里昂闭上眼睛：“他们说，丹莫刺尔是帝国的邪灵，是您的另一个大脑，您背后真正的掌权者，您不过是受他支配的傀儡皇帝！”  
  
无法发出争辩的丹莫刺尔重重地叹了口气，而他的父皇露出了微笑。  
  
“丹莫刺尔首相确实是个不可多得的人才，他很会办事，给我省了不少麻烦。”他说，“但是作为皇帝，克里昂——我们总有义务提醒他谁才是恩腾皇朝真正的掌权者，让他戒骄戒躁，老实呆在属于他的位子上永远不要僭越。”  
  
首相的喉咙里发出不认同的呜咽，连克里昂也知道他想要急切地发表一通表达忠诚的陈词滥调。这可不是在这个时候应该说的话。皇帝翻搅着他的舌头，令他一个字也说不出来。  
  
“他总是爱说些扫兴的话。不过，他确实有一根灵巧的舌头。”  
  
他轻柔地说着，一边强迫他的宠臣张开嘴，指缝间是一点湿润的嫩红色舌尖。  
  
克里昂有些不安地战栗了一下。  
  
或许他还是见识太少，不懂得帝王之道。但无论如何把一位首相这般折辱有些太过分了，丹莫刺尔会不会因此怀恨在心？一个任劳任怨服侍着帝王的谋士，除了对权利本身并无其他渴望的忠臣，如今仅仅因为满足帝王的享乐便被轻易地剥夺了一切权利，贬损的比贱民还不如，他会不会受到打击而展开疯狂的报复？克里昂绝不怀疑他有这个能力。他的势利和爪牙如蛛网一般遍布整个川陀，甚至帝国各处都有他的耳目。可他为什么不称帝呢？或者起码，他也应该利用自己的权利过上高贵体面的生活，而不是像现在这样……  
  
那一点点嫩红色的舌尖贴上了太子半勃起的前端，试探性的描摹了一下轮廓，就好像尝尝冰激凌凉不凉、茶水烫不烫一样。然后，完全不需要皇帝再一次的命令，他张开嘴唇含住整个龟头，舌面灵巧地打转。丹莫刺尔的动作自然而平稳，完全无法辨别他是认命、屈辱、还是享受。他的身体在颤抖，但那只是皇帝因为兴奋而陡然加重对他的侵犯而已。  
  
这太超过了！太子有些难以呼吸，几乎站立不稳。这并非是太子第一次开荤。然而能够通过审核与他同床共枕的女子都有着良好的教养和高贵的背景，这就意味着她们在床事上索然无味、鲜有情趣。  
  
而丹莫刺尔……丹莫刺尔！  
  
他好像极擅长做这种事一样。他的喉咙那么温热紧致，可以毫不排斥地含到最深，完全不会扫兴的干呕或者咳嗽。他还懂得恰到好处的吮吸和吞咽，灵活的舌头谄媚地取悦他的侵入者，即使最下贱的妓女也做不到如此顺服。  
  
他跟多少人做过了？太子和皇帝都不会蠢到以为这条狡猾的老狐狸甘心做专情的皇家男妓。当然作为一个合法的单身帝国公民，丹莫刺尔拥有自由支配自己私生活的权利。但是真实的丹莫刺尔又是一个什么样的人呢？作为皇帝可能永远不可能知道。他在他们面前越顺服，越是暗示着他在他们背后是多么浪荡。  
  
太子突然感到一种没来由的怒火，为着不能得到的自由，被限制的权利和永远隔绝的真实。他似乎有些理解父皇的感受了。他的暴虐和专横并不过分，只是支配自己仅剩下的、所能支配的一切罢了，而聪明的丹莫刺尔又怎么会不了解呢？性总是关乎权利。偶尔满足一下皇帝无从发泄的权利欲，就能让自己的地位更加稳定牢固，这对他来说根本是不值得一提的代价。  
  
更何况他还挺擅长这个的。  
  
太子最后一丝顾虑和怜悯也消失了。他抓住首相的头发，报复性地按住他的头，强迫他每一次都吞到最深。丹莫刺尔皱起眉，用手推拒着他的下腹，试图从新掌握令他更舒适的节奏。然而皇帝却警告地握住了他的手腕。  
  
他把他翻过来。丹莫刺尔仰躺在桌子上喘着气。他的身体打开，像是乘在盘子里的某种食物。  
  
他不算漂亮，起码够不上以色侍君的级别。克里昂挑剔地想着。他的身材既不算是健美，也不算妖娆，不过显然是锻炼过了。他的小腹平坦，手臂和大腿上分布着结实匀称的肌肉。皮肤苍白，冷淡的如同瓷器。性器如同摆设一样，没有任何反应。他是不举吗？太子突然想起好像从来没听说过他有家室。  
  
丹莫刺尔闭着眼睛默默忍受着。他的头部悬空在桌沿向后仰，以便于更容易插进他的喉咙深处。皇帝抓住他的脚踝，强迫他把腿分得更开：太子则默契地握住他的手腕固定在他的胸口。他的四肢被固定住，因此彻底失去了主动权，这让他的身体僵了一下，随后抗拒地挣扎起来。没有用。然而这对鲜少有反应的丹莫刺尔来说已经算是不寻常的性感了。他拼命侧过头，艰难地发出请求的呜咽，可他的嘴巴被填得满满的，一个字也说不出来。实际上就算他真的开口求饶，太子也根本没打算放过他。  
  
这样会弄坏我的。  
  
太子突然听见一个声音在他脑海中想起。是丹莫刺尔在说话吗？可此时的他并没有办法说话，或许只是自己的幻觉。  
  
没关系。我不在乎。太子带着残忍的快意想到。  
  
可对我来说是很麻烦的事。克里昂，你没有必要这么对我，你是个好孩子……  
  
无缘由的，过去丹莫刺尔和他在一起的画面突然浮现在克里昂的脑海之中。在他们为数不多的相处中，大部分时间是温馨和愉快的。有时候，丹莫刺尔会把太子真的当成他这么大的年轻人看待。他的拥抱结实而温暖，像一颗被太阳晒暖的树……  
  
克里昂感到一阵羞愧。自己怎么会对一个亲切如同长辈的人做出这种事？丹莫刺尔从来没做出过真正对不起他、或者惹他生厌的举动。或许，除了成为他父亲情人这件事除外……  
  
没有必要，克里昂。你迟早会成为皇帝，而我还会继续服侍你。如果你喜欢的话，你可以拥有我，我可以成为你一个人的。  
  
等我成为皇帝，你恐怕都退休了吧？  
  
不会的，我会陪着你。你现在拥有我的誓言了。  
  
克里昂感到了一种隐秘的兴奋。他脑中浮现了无数香艳的画面，关于他和丹莫刺尔的。只有他们两个。在这些场景中，他可以独享丹莫刺尔的拥抱，他的嘴唇，他的身体，他的整个夜晚。这种兴奋刚刚浮现便陡然暴涨，仿佛一种无形的力量把他死死按进了快感的海洋之中。  
  
克里昂是个正常的、精力旺盛的年轻人，经不起如此撩拨。他并没有温柔一些，相反地，他变得难以控制自己了。他的大脑被性欲灼烧着，忘情地干着丹莫刺尔的喉咙。丹莫刺尔显然是没有料到他会突然发狠，惊诧了片刻，便奋力地扭头挣扎起来。皇帝很快地注意到了太子对他的私有物越来越露骨的占有欲，并且感到了十分不满——他并没有出言阻止，只是抓住了首相的腰，自己向他索取更多了。这样凶猛粗暴的前后夹击显然让丹莫刺尔很不舒服，可他的四肢被两双手牢牢按住，他只能无助地扭动身体，从喉咙里发出抗拒的哀鸣。  
  
克里昂畅快地射进了丹莫刺尔的嘴里，然后拔出来意犹未尽地蹭他的脸。而他的父皇也很快达到了高潮。他仍然在软湿的体内舒适地慢慢搅动，故意发出粘稠暧昧的水声，借此向他的宠臣调情。

丹莫刺尔没有理会。这次的确有些太过了！他一向冷淡的表情难得有了几分失魂落魄的茫然。一些残余的汁液甚至黏在他的睫毛上，让他的黑眼睛看起来湿漉漉的；习惯于严肃紧抿着的淡色嘴唇此时半张着喘气，软红的舌头上不知所措地含着刚刚被射进去的东西，看上去甚至有点软弱可怜。丹莫刺尔还是那个丹莫刺尔，只是因为这些迷人的小装饰，就变得说不出的性感漂亮。

克里昂欣赏着这幅难得的美景，他知道他父亲的角度可以看到更多，景色也更加香艳。不过不要紧，总有一天他也会得到。  
  
“咽下去。”皇帝命令到。  
  
丹莫刺尔照做了。他故意发出明显地吞咽声，这无疑又大大的取悦了皇帝。他宠爱地摸了摸丹莫刺尔的头发。  
  
“怎么样？”皇帝用揶揄地问。“我儿子让你舒服吗？”  
  
丹莫刺尔舔了舔嘴唇，像是在回味什么一般。“太子殿下如您一般精力旺盛，陛下。”他语气暧昧、油嘴滑舌地说，“只是臣已经不在年轻，身体恐怕折腾不起了，无法同时将你们两个伺候得周全。”

然后他顿了顿，“因此臣以为，应该考虑为太子殿下安排一门亲事。”

“什……什么？！”太子几乎大惊失色，“丹莫刺尔！！”  
  
皇帝却哈哈大笑。“好！我的克里昂已经长大了，也应该拥有自己的女人了。这件事就交给你来办，丹莫刺尔。相信你一定能够找到合适的人选。”  
  
“遵命，我亲爱的陛下。”他声音嘶哑地回答道。  
  
他没有办法鞠躬行礼，于是象征性地亲了亲皇帝的手指致意。丹莫刺尔闭上了眼睛，完全无视了身边太子陡然升高的沮丧和怒火，任由皇帝用铺在桌上的黑色长袍把他包裹进怀里，将每一寸皮肤都裹得严严实实。不管怎么说，太子现在还只是太子而已。丹莫刺尔回头，最后颇有深意地朝他看了一眼，立刻被捏着下巴扳过脸。  
  
“宝贝。”皇帝满意地在他脸上亲了一下。


	2. 2.克里昂一世

加冕典礼的庆祝活动持续了整整一个月，而新皇帝登基之后的准备工作则足足有半年。

白天，克里昂需要穿上沉重华贵的皇袍出席各种民间的庆典活动，晚上，川陀各个区的区长的欢迎会则没完没了。不仅如此，他还需要抽空去安排皇宫御苑中的一切：不仅园丁、管家、侍卫等和皇帝生活起居直接相关的工作人员需要重新雇佣，每一件象征着老皇帝的装潢、物品也需要被撤换，或者打上新皇帝的印记。刚刚登基的野心和新鲜劲儿在第一个星期就已经消耗殆尽了，克里昂当下只感到无穷无尽的厌烦与疲惫。

不幸中的万幸，还有前朝的首相丹莫刺尔陪在他身边，把一切打点的井井有条。彷佛知道年轻的皇帝急于摆脱父亲的影子，他对于先皇遗留的人事和物品都做出了十分妥帖的安排。他向来是个有才能又十分低调的人，有时候有点能干的过了头，因此也得了许多不好的名声。如今先帝退位，新皇登基，大家曾经一度以为他要申请退休了，可是他似乎完全没有那个意思。于是又有人窃窃私语，认为他不肯放弃手上的权力，还想要继续控制新皇帝。不过宫中现在是缺人手的时候，经验丰富的首相正好帮了大忙，也没有人再有什么怨言。

最后一天的庆典活动终于结束之后，克里昂躺在御花园的躺椅上打盹儿。他当太子的时候就非常喜欢这个位置，现在也不例外。他并没有睡很久，因为很快他就觉察到有人向他走来——正是他的首相丹莫刺尔。他仍然穿着宴会时的礼服长袍，手里却端着一份热气腾腾的食物。

“我注意到您在今天的欢迎会上没有吃多少东西，所以嘱咐厨房重新做了一份。”他解释道。

克里昂心中不由得浮现一丝暖意。他点点头，接过食物就开始狼吞虎咽起来。在丹莫刺尔身边他总来不必刻意端起架子伪装什么，这是他在太子时期就养成的习惯。

“我希望这些该死的仪式已经全部结束了。”他含糊不清地抱怨到。

“都结束了，陛下。”丹莫刺尔毕恭毕敬地回答道，“您今天的表现非常出色，相信一定给大家留下了深刻的映像，特别是卫荷区长。相信他会在很长一段时间不会轻举妄动了。”

他的语气和用词好像变得更加正式了一些了。克里昂忍不住抬起头瞥了他一眼。这么多年过去了，丹莫刺尔看上去既没有更老一点，也没有更年轻一点，既没有很高兴，也没有很感慨。或许就是这份淡定和从容是让他成为政治天才的原因。

“交给你的事情都处理妥当了？”克里昂不动声色的问。他已经吃完了食物，优雅地用餐巾擦擦手。

“是的，所有的先皇留下的东西已经得到了妥善的安排和处理，新的人事这两天已经陆续开始就职了。”

“是‘所有’先皇留下的东西吗……”克里昂若有所思地问。

“是的，陛下。”丹莫刺尔回答。

“说起来，丹莫刺尔。”克里昂冷不防地说到，“你是不是该兑现你的誓言了。”

丹莫刺尔愣了一下，露出了困惑的表情。“陛下，我不记得我们之间有过什么承诺。”

“你不记得？”克里昂冷笑，“难道是我的幻觉？你说过我可以拥有你，你可以成为我一个人的。”

“当然，陛下。”丹莫刺尔恭顺地答道，“如今整个银河都是属于您的，我自然也不会例外。”

“别装蒜，丹莫刺尔。”克里昂说，“难道还需要我继续提醒你吗？那天在御书房里——”

丹莫刺尔“啊”了一声，像是终于不情愿地想到了什么。他小心翼翼地瞥了皇帝一眼，又迅速垂下了视线。“在这一点上，臣并不赞同先帝的做法……若是被传出去了，则是十分伤风败俗、有损帝国荣耀的。不过，如今陛下已经有了一位妻子，想必臣的顾虑是多余的。”

“妻子？”克里昂再一次冷笑了，“我还记得这位‘妻子’是怎么来的啊，丹莫刺尔！”

“您不喜欢她吗？”丹莫刺尔说，“她是一位迷人的女士，并且家境显赫，足以配的上皇后的地位，对您政权的稳固也十分有帮助。”

“我当然知道。要是没有她家族的支持，我也不会这么顺利的登基。”年轻的皇帝哼了一声，“我已经完成了诞下帝国继承者的义务，我的妻子如今已经不在需要我，我也不再需要她。现在，她只要专心履行抚养帝国继承者的职责就可以了。”

丹莫刺尔想要说什么，克里昂紧接着继续说道：“那天晚上的事给我影响很大。我本来没有什么政治野心，但是是你让我明白了一点，如果不掌握权力就会被任人鱼肉，”他说着，瞥了丹莫刺尔一眼，“连挑选伴侣的权利都没有。”

“您会是个很优秀的皇帝的，陛下。”

“优秀？谁能比你更优秀呢，丹莫刺尔？政事方面我不还是得听你的？全川陀都知道，你是这方面的天才。”

“臣不敢。”丹莫刺尔回答的更加谦卑，“臣只是虚长几年经验，能为陛下提供一些稍微具有参考价值的建议，而陛下有自己做决定的权利。”

“得了吧。”克里昂嗤之以鼻，“我承认我在国事方面少不了你的帮助，丹莫刺尔。川陀太大了，我活到现在都没真正出过皇区外围，也许以后也不可能去，这点你比我了解得多。但是皇宫御苑之内的一切由我说了算，这点你无从置喙。听明白了吗？”

“明白了，陛下。”

“很好。”克里昂打了个呵欠，“现在我累了，丹莫刺尔。伺候我就寝吧。”

丹莫刺尔于是鞠躬行礼，准备呼唤寝宫的侍从。可是皇帝突然抬起一只手制止了他。

“我让你叫别人了吗？我说的是你，丹莫刺尔。”

首相怔了怔。“可是臣，还有别的要务……”

“推了！”皇帝不耐烦地挥手，“怎么，你听不明白我刚才的话吗？”

“明白了，陛下。”

丹莫刺尔至少有三次试图逃脱。

第一次就是刚刚借口有要务需要处理，而这之后他不得不随着皇帝穿过一条条走廊和通道回到寝宫。这当然不是他第一次来到这里，却十分希望是最后一次。他随着皇帝来到卧室——那里已经被彻底翻新过，换上了属于新皇帝的装潢——并在卧室门口道了晚安。第三次是他硬着头皮皇帝脱下礼服，替他裹上睡袍的时候。年轻的皇帝英俊而挺拔，结实健康的身体似乎充满了无限的精力。面对着首相三番五次的告退，克里昂只用一个字来回答他：

“脱。”

丹莫刺尔只是短短的迟疑了片刻，便伸手开始解开华贵的首相罩袍。克里昂靠在软枕上，压抑着巨大的兴奋颇有兴致地注视着他的动作。

“那天书房里，我走了以后发生了什么？”他装作漫不经心地问道，“你们又做了吗？”

丹莫刺尔正低着头在专心对付他镶嵌了黑色宝石的腰带。“是的，陛下。”他平静回答到。

“他后来提到我了吗？我父皇？”克里昂又问。

丹莫刺尔停顿了片刻，似乎在斟酌着词句。“他对您肆意使用和破坏他的私有物十分不满，并认为我也负有一部分责任。”

“哦？私有物？你是他的私有物吗，丹莫刺尔？”

“那时候是的，陛下。”

“现在呢？你又是谁的私有物？”

最后一件里衣也掉在了地上。此时的丹莫刺尔已经全身赤裸，他垂着手安静地站在床前，脸上的表情如同御花园的池水一样平静无波。

“现在我是您的，陛下。”他说。

克里昂已经等待这一刻等得太久太久了。

当那位昔日的长辈，今日的囚徒向他单膝下跪、并且亲吻他的手指的时候，他的手甚至有点失态的颤抖着。不过这无关紧要，因为再也不会有人对他指手画脚。  
  
首相对即将发生的事早有心里准备。他顺从地躺在他的新主人身下，既没有表现得特别反抗，也没有特别的迎合。赤身裸体对他来说不算是一件特别尴尬难堪的事，哪怕是面对小他一辈、几乎可以做他儿子的年轻皇帝。他的双腿自然的分开，似乎不经意地就能呈现出一副任人宰割的样子。这让克里昂更加肆无忌惮了。

他大胆地凑过去亲吻那一双淡色的嘴唇，挑逗着他柔软的舌头。他的手在光滑的大腿内侧抚摸了一阵，只是迟疑了一下，用力刺入了那个他肖想已久的隐秘的洞穴。指间的触感竟然湿润无比。似乎是……

克里昂面色古怪地把把手指抽出来，两根手指沾满了透明晶亮的黏液，似乎还有苹果的香气。

“这是什么，丹莫刺尔？”他质问到。

“是一种润滑剂，陛下。”丹莫刺尔解释道，语气像是解释树是绿的、这是苹果一样稀松平常。这反而加剧了克里昂的怒火。

“好啊。你满嘴的帝国荣耀、伤风败俗来给我讲道理，来见我的时候却含着一屁股的润滑剂？”克里昂冷笑到，“你是想故意吊我的胃口？还是说你就真的这么的饥渴？！”

丹莫刺尔愣了一下，像是没有跟上皇帝的思路。“不，陛下。我全无此意。”他连忙摇着头解释，“至少，并不是全然认可这样的行为。但是我习惯于做好万全的准备，以尽量避免我可能承受的伤害。”

“得了吧！省省你欲迎还拒的小把戏。”克里昂轻蔑地说，“或者说，为了避免你的准备毫无意义，我打算准你三天的假期。也许今晚过后你就能用到了。”

丹莫刺尔露出不认同的目光。如果在过去，他肯定一定会以长辈的口吻谴责他的荒淫无度——在克里昂最叛逆的那段时期，他偶尔会代替他的老师管教他。不过这回他什么也没有说。

  
克里昂托起了他的腰部。他的身体非常沉重，克里昂猜想是因为他肌肉强壮的缘故。丹莫刺尔很配合地打开双腿。

“我只是觉得，”他最后感叹到，“我们之间也许有其他更好的方式……”

克里昂没听他的。他把丹莫刺尔的腰抬得很高，确保他可以清楚的看到下半身的情形，像是要故意挑衅一样在他眼前慢慢进入他的身体。很快克里昂就倒吸一口冷气。

错了，他大错特错。

原来丹莫刺尔如此受他的父皇的宠爱，绝不是他之前想象的那样因为什么权利，征服，支配——那些都只是增添美味调味品而已——真正的让人欲罢不能的主菜，就是性本身。与他古板严肃、其貌不扬的外表全然不相称，丹莫刺尔的体内简直是一个湿软温热的天堂。年轻的皇帝不得不花了片刻定了定神，才没有丢脸的立刻射出来。

克里昂惊喜而狂热的目光对上了丹莫刺尔平静冷淡的眼神。现在这已经不会扫他的兴了，因为他现在已经清楚这层淡漠外壳之下，是热情似火、流着汁水的小洞。而且不论怎么弯折他的腰，或者拉开他的腿，丹莫刺尔都全然顺服，任其摆布。这极大地激发了年轻皇帝的施虐欲。  
  
丹莫刺尔忍耐了一阵，平淡的表情终于有了些许松动。他抓住了克里昂的手臂，轻声说到：“您太用力了，陛下……”

“嗯？你不喜欢？”克里昂正在兴头上，完全没有停下来的意思，“该死的。你里面这么软，你巴不得我用力干你吧？”

“可是这会伤到我的。”丹莫刺尔再次劝到。他的手指有些担忧地抚摸着他们结合处，那个可怜的小地方被故意地慢慢进入到最深，似乎已经撑到极限了。克里昂对的尺寸和精力都有十足的自信。

“不会的。你怎么会受伤呢？嗯？”克里昂刻薄地说到，“伺候我父皇了这么多年了，你早就习惯了吧！”

丹莫刺尔仔细地端详了他一阵。“那您又在生什么气呢？陛下？”

“生气？我没有。”克里昂想也没想地答道，然后狂躁的怒意便像是闪电过后的雷声一般席卷而来。

丹莫刺尔叹了口气，抬起手轻轻地抚摸他的头发，手指插入他的发间，就像克里昂小时候他们在一起的时候那样安抚着他。一瞬间克里昂竟然有一种孩童面对父亲的错觉，让他的心灵感到非常的温暖、舒服。这种淡淡的亲切与温情越来越深入，克里昂甚至想要就这样抱着他埋进他的怀抱里，在他的臂弯里找个舒服的位置踏踏实实睡一觉。他这么做了。丹莫刺尔搂住他的肩膀，嘴唇轻轻蹭过他的脸颊。

然后克里昂很快就发现，可以不必从丹莫刺尔的身体里拔出来也可以窝在他怀里享受他的抚爱，甚至感觉更好。

令人安心的温情逐渐催生出一种类似于背德的强烈快感，甚至比之前更加的猛烈和尖锐。克里昂恶作剧地动了动腰，丹莫刺尔抚摸他的手果然僵了一下。

“克里昂！”丹莫刺尔轻声呵斥道。

“什么事，我的首相大人？”他咬住了丹莫刺尔的耳朵，一边继续连续不断的小幅度挺动。丹莫刺尔不得不抬起腿紧紧夹住了皇帝的腰。

“别这样对我，我已经不年轻了。”他断断续续地恳求，“求您了，陛下！”

软弱的求饶极大地取悦了小皇帝。克里昂原本也不想真的对他造成什么实质性的伤害，毕竟首相对他还非常有用，而他们还要相处很长很久。他于是大发慈悲地放过了他——不过是有条件的。

“既然这样，我就允许你自己动吧。自己坐上来，丹莫刺尔。”

这他倒是还愿意的。为了能够保护自己免收不必要的磨损，丹莫刺尔完全不介意变得人类意义上的恬不知耻——反正他就是以这个出名的。

他很快地翻身趴在皇帝的身上，一边用手肘撑着床侧，以免自己的重量太多地压在皇帝尊贵的身体上，一边稳稳地沉下腰一吞到底。皇帝忍不住发出舒适的喟叹。丹莫刺尔在心中默数了几秒钟，等皇帝适应一会儿，就开始老老实实地动腰了。他伺候皇帝就像他的工作态度一样勤勤恳恳、毫不敷衍，每次都坐到最深，以便于皇帝获得最大的享受。但挑剔的皇帝并不是那么容易能取悦。

被柔软湿热的甬道夹着的感觉相当舒服，的确。但那是一种类似于按摩一样的舒服，而非性快感。克里昂很快地发现，丹莫刺尔每一下的力度、深度、时间都完全一致，就仿佛提前内置了设计准确的程序一样，无趣得令人吃惊。他脸上的表情还是令人倒胃口的平静，完全没有受到性欲的影响而变得可爱分毫——他似乎也知道这一点，有意地别过脸不让皇帝看见。克里昂觉得他甚至可以这样动一整晚，直到自己无聊到睡着再悄悄离开。

这可不是他想要的。皇帝不满意地突然拧了一把他的臀部。

“你在偷懒？”他厉声质问到。“不许敷衍。”

首相迷茫地停了下来，完全不知道皇帝的怒火从何而来，也不知道自己哪里做错了。这倒是让他的表情看起来有了几分生动。

“我没有……”他无力地抗议道。

照理来说，丹莫刺尔伺候了老皇帝这么多年，应该深谙房中之术，也看得出来他确实有很努力地学习过此道。但是他为什么做得不好，哪里不对头，这对于他所服侍的对象来说是一种微妙而不可言说的感受。

不过这也代表着还有很多调教的空间。这么想着，克里昂的心情好了很多。

“我说你有就是有。”他说到。

这就有点无理取闹了。丹莫刺尔半是责备半是无奈地盯了他一会儿——小皇帝的笑容也随之越来越大，几乎无赖了起来——最终还是服软的移开视线，小声咕哝：“我年纪大了，也不太懂什么新的花样……”后半部分立刻被吞进了一个吻里。

“不要紧，我会教你的。”克里昂含糊地在他唇间说到。

“教我？您？”丹莫刺尔重复道。他没有多说什么，语气中却透出几分笑意。也许他只是善意的，并无任何嘲讽之意，但还是激起了克里昂的好胜心。

年轻的皇帝虽然大多数情况下能够听得进去道理，可是在床上却和他的父亲一样傲慢专横。

他有些粗鲁地去亲吻首相的脖子。丹莫刺尔的皮肤不算吹弹可破，但也十分的光滑柔软，就算是再怎么用力吮吸也完全不会留下任何吻痕。克里昂试着加大力度用牙齿去咬，想要让首相向他屈服。

“别咬……！”丹莫刺尔皱着眉推开他。

可是皇帝却越发有兴趣了。他打定主意想要在丹莫刺尔身上留下自己的痕迹，而丹莫刺尔对此的反应也非常激烈。

“陛下！希望您能够为我，或者为您自己想一想。”他不赞同地说到，“万一留下什么痕迹的话，在公开的场合会有损皇家的颜面。”

“我倒是完全不介意。反正除了官方的信息以外，媒体是不会报道的。不过既然你这么不愿意的话……”皇帝说着，转而用指腹轻轻玩弄他的乳尖，才按压了两下就被一把抓住了手腕。

“那里也不行。”丹莫刺尔严肃地说。

“为什么，你很敏感吗？”克里昂好奇了。

丹莫刺尔没有告诉他原因，只是沉默地地反抗。克里昂便当他是害羞了。这个新的发现让他兴致大好，也因此干得格外凶狠。每当他冷不防地去揉他的乳头，或者想要恶作剧的咬一口他的脖子，首相就会立刻紧张地按住他的手，身体再被带动着突然绷紧或者不按地扭动。斥责和反对没有来得及说出口，皇帝就适时地吻住他的嘴唇让他说不出话来。就这样，首相在皇帝不厌其烦地逗弄下失去了自己的节奏，他没法做一个毫无反应的性爱娃娃了。一系列焦急而徒劳的抵抗过后，他只好选择搂住皇帝的脖子温顺地接纳他。他屈服了，那双长而结实的双腿也主动而讨好地勾住皇帝的腰。

皇帝满意地射在他里面。这种事情似乎根本不用打招呼，像是一个约定俗成的仪式。首相尽力的张开双腿，柔软的内壁把他吸得很紧，心甘情愿地让他标记属于他的领地。

完事之后，克里昂仍然舍不得从他温热的体内离开，半硬的性器在深深地插在里面湿润地搅动，让他们的下体黏糊糊地贴在一起摩擦。年轻的皇帝有着似乎有着无穷的精力，与他亲了一会儿后便很快就有了又有了性致。

这天晚上克里昂一种射出了三次。后来因为难以招架他的无尽的精力，年长的首相不得不连声求饶，说了很多甜蜜的好话才说服皇帝放弃他过度使用的后穴，用他的嘴解决了一次。或许是因为他的服务态度无可挑剔，他的甜言蜜语又实在令人舒适，克里昂终于才终于心满意足地放过了他。

他们躺在床上。克里昂抱住他，撒娇一样把额头埋在他颈间亲昵地磨蹭好一会儿，直到丹莫刺尔开始温柔地抚摸他的头发，就像他小时候的那样。克里昂认为已经和首相的关系更进一步，于是他问出了那句多年以来一直的疑惑。  
  
“这么多年来，你会感到屈辱吗？”克里昂问道，“你实在是个甜蜜的情人，但我知道你的欲望和能力不止如此。那些擅长忍耐的人总是格外可怕，丹莫刺尔，因为你不知道他们在酝酿些什么。”

丹莫刺尔有些无奈地叹了口气。“不会的，陛下。无论您父亲，或者您对我做任何事，我都不会感到屈辱。”

“为什么？”克里昂好奇到。

“因为为了能够坐稳现在的地位，总是要付出一些微不足道的代价。”丹莫刺尔严肃地回答道，“我总是有一种责任感，陛下。我想要尽我所能为全银河的人类负责，为他们的福祉尽心尽力。这意味着一个非常庞大而繁琐的工作量。所以如果有些关系可以通过捷径来打点，对我来说反倒是非常便捷的事。”

“看不出来，你竟然是个货真价实的理想主义者。”克里昂感到十分惊讶，“那么我呢？我也在你的责任感的范围内吗？”

“是的，照顾好您也是我责任的一部分。”丹莫刺尔承认到。

“您可以相信我。”他又说，这会儿声音柔和了一些。然后，他伸出双臂把年轻的皇帝轻轻地揽入怀中，嘴唇柔软地蹭过他的额头、他的脸颊，像是一阵细碎的风。

丹莫刺尔的胸膛和肩膀宽阔且踏实。克里昂半闭着眼睛困倦地享受着他的宠爱，同时搂抱住他的腰，爱抚着他的臀部。他的宠臣，他的私有物，他的长辈和情人温顺地放松了身体，任由他的指尖湿润地戳刺着刚刚射满了精液的地方。

“睡吧，克里昂。”他说，“我会陪着你的。”


	3. 伊图 丹莫刺尔

首相内心参见本文大标题。


End file.
